Accidentally In Love
by Wethelivingfan821
Summary: Claire moves to LA to live with her dad and meets a charming Englishman, by the name of Rob, on the set of her dad's movie. What happens from there is an adventure she never dreamed of having.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. I have everything, I'll call you every week at the least and I promise not to get in trouble." I hugged my mom good bye as I boarded a plane to L.A. I slung my heavy backpack over my shoulder and waved goodbye. My mom looked on the verge of tears as I gave her one last hug.

"Have fun and take advantage of the free time. I'll miss you. Make sure to say hi to mark for me." My mom called after me as I gave the stewardess my ticket. I nodded and smiled. I hurried on to the plane, thankful that I would spend the whole summer with my Dad, Mark.

"How's my little girl?"My dad gave me a bear hug, pushing every last ounce of air out of me. I gasped for air after he released me before answering.

"I'm fine." I was slightly annoyed about being call 'his little girl' because I was nearing 21. "Let me get my suitcase and we can go!" I hurried off to the Baggage Claim to grab my bag.

I jumped in to my dad's sleek black Mustang and threw my bags in the back. My dad jumped in and we drove off.

"Claire, you don't mind if I make a quick stop, I have to drop something off." I shook my head. "Good." My dad turned into a neighborhood that looked very high end. We stopped in front of a large black house, which stuck out because every other house was white. "You can come with me if you like, but you have to promise that you will relax." I agreed, though slightly puzzled by his last statement.

We marched up to the house, my dad carrying a stake of papers. We rung the doorbell before I realized how enormous the doors were. The door opened slowly to show a man with a beanie cap on and a goatee. He was about my height, but he looked fairly strong. Then I saw the curly brown hair and glistening brown eyes I realized who it was. Orlando Bloom. My dad waltzed right in, introducing me as we reached the living room. I think I might want to explain, my dad's a movie producer. He's highly connected with everyone in Hollywood.

I stood awkwardly as my dad stood and talked to Orlando. They were talking about a movie Orlando was interested in doing. When they finished up, my dad led me back out and before we could reach the car, I was yelling at my dad.

"You could have told me! I really need to get used to this." I jumped back into the car and sat silently till we reached my dad's house.

My dad's house is a 5 bedroom mansion, although I never understood why he needed so many rooms. He had a pool in the back yard, and his next door neighbors was Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes. I lugged my bags into my room that I always stay in when I come to visit.

My room was a large room with sky blue walls. My four-poster bed was covered in a black and white hibiscus pattern duvet with sky blue down pillows. My vanity was hand-painted with black flowers and my picture window looked out on the beach. On the walls were vintage movie posters, some signed by the actors. It was perfect. I put my clothes into the wardrobe that matched the vanity and went into the kitchen to make some dinner.

When I opened the fridge, I found that it contained an open bottle of wine, a jar of olives and an orange. I sighed and picked up the phone to call for Chinese food.

"Claire, I have to go into work tomorrow. If you want to come, you can. Just to warn you, there will be celebrities, but based on the behavior I saw today, I'm not to worried about that." My dad was leaning over his laptop, sending e-mails to important people. I was reading Mansfield Park for the 7th time.

"M'kay." I folded down my page and went to get ready for bed. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth before climbing into bed.

"Claire, Get up!" My dad called from down the hall. I rolled over to look at my clock. I rolled my eyes and buried my head in the covers. "Claire." My dad ripped the covers off me, exposing me in to the crisp morning air.

"Dad, It's 6:00!" I curled up to keep myself warm. "I'm going back to sleep." I rolled over

."We have to get to the studio by seven, come on. Up!" as I got out of the comfort of my bed, my dad left my room. I changed in to a stripped teeshirt and jeans. I pulled my wavy blond back with a headband and went out to meet my dad.

"Let's get going, we'll get something from Starbucks on the way." My dad grabbed him keys and we jumped in his car.

Sipping my chai tea, I closely followed my dad on to the set. I found a spot to sit while my dad talked to the director. I sat quietly for a few moments, watching as people slowly began to file in. I saw him walk in, and felt my stomach drop.

He was tall, with loosely curled hair and stormy ocean blue eyes. His face was tired and he was sipping on a cup identical to mine. He gave a big yawn before my dad spoke to him. He nodded and grinned before I saw my dad lead him over to me. I tried not to do something embarrassing. I sat up straight and smiled, but on the inside my heart was racing.

"Claire, this is Rob Pattinson. Rob, this is my _lovely_ daughter, Claire." The way my dad said "lovely" gave me an odd feeling. Like he was trying to set Rob up with me. It wasn't a bad thought, just an odd one.

"Hi, It's lovely to meet you. Your dad talks of you often, could hardly control his excitement when he heard you were coming." Rob spoke with a subtle accent.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled back, trying to think of something else to say. "What are you drinking?" The question just popped out. Rob looked down at his cup and smiled.

"Chai Tea. It wakes me up in the morning. What are you drinking?" I saw he noticed my cup.

"Same." I giggled, though I'm still not sure why.

"Well, I have to go to hair and wardrobe. Bye." He waved goodbye before disappearing behind a door to the right. I went off to find my dad. When i found him, he was pacing, mumbling into his cell phone.

"-tell her to get here now!... I don't care that she-... I understand, but if we don't get started, we'll loses a lot of money... I don't care, just get her here, I don't even care how!...Alright, good b-" he hung up his phone and buried his face in his hands. I approached carefully, knowing that my dad had a tendency to lash out when frustrated.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"No, everything is going wrong. Our lead female just dropped out!" He massaged his temple and sighed. "Where am i going to find an actress in the next 15 minutes?"I shrugged.

"I don't know dad, if you need anything, I'm here for you. Don't be afraid to ask." Just then my dad's face relaxed and he stared at me.

"Claire, I need you to take that part. You're perfect for the role!" My dad looked desperate. "Please?"

"well, um... uh..." I was okay at theater, I once got the lead in a play in high school. "alright." My dad gave me a big hug before handing me the script I was suppose to study.

"We're starting with scene 14." I flipped through the pages. I found the scene and my stomach dropped.

"Dad, this is a kissing scene. Can't we start somewhere else?" My dad shook his head. "alright."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's okay, it will be over quickly. It's okay to be nervous, I was nervous when I had my first on-screen kiss." I was sitting next to Rob, who was trying to comfort me, in hair. Rob got up. "I promise it will be totally cool." I looked over to Rob to tell thanks for the comfort. He was standing shirtless, looking through a rack of shirts. His six-pack abs were breathtaking and his arms were muscular, but not like scary muscular. I felt my heart skip a beat and my head was spinning.

"Um... I have to... go." I hurried out and into my dad's car to be alone. I took a deep breath, but this was all just so much happening. I knew that I needed to get rid of the pressure. I took a deep breath and let out the loudest scream I could. It made me feel better, I felt relaxed. I got out of the car and headed back to the set, but then i saw him running over.

"Are... you al...right?" Rob was out of breath as he spoke. "I thought... I heard a... scream." He was wearing a tight blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Fine. Just...fine." He then led me back to the set.

When we reached the set, my dad pushed me back into wardrobe to change and then pushed me on to set. I went over my lines over in my head. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. The set was a life size model of an apartment, with a large window looking out on the rainy New York skyline. The scene started.

'Charlie' (Rob) and 'Amanda'(Me) hurry into the apartment after getting caught in the rain. 'Amanda' starts to make some popcorn, when 'Charlie' sneaks up behind her and kisses her.

When the kiss came, Rob pressed him soft lips against mine, his breath was minty. He weaved his fingers into my hair and deepened the kiss. I could fell my legs give out on me, but Rob was still holding me up. I put my arms around his neck for extra support and hoped the director wouldn't say cut.

"Cut!" We broke apart and stared at each other. Rob went off to change for the next scene and I stood in total shock. I think I might like this movie!

I sat quietly as my dad drove us home. I had another day of shooting tomorrow and I could hardly wait.

"So, how did you like filming?" My dad was getting nosy.

"Fine." I continued to stare out the window. "What's for dinner?"

"Take out."

"Figured." I could tell my dad wanted to know more of what i thought about filming.

"How did you like Rob? He really seemed to like you." I knew he wasn't going to give up.

"M'kay." I pretended to not care, but did Rob like me? I'd hopefully find out soon enough. When we reached the house I hurried inside and into my room. I flopped on my bed and thought of Rob. He did seem to like me, didn't he? I hoped so, cause I can feel myself falling further the more I thought about him.

"Claire! Food!" I walked into the kitchen. Italian. It was my personal favorite, but I knew that my dad was trying to get something out of me. Hey, as long as I got my Fettuccine Alfredo, I didn't care.

"So, looking forward to tomorrow?" My dad was beginning again.

"Yeah."

"Do you like the plot?"

"It's good."

"That's good." This was going no where, fast. "Rob is really good, right?"

"Yeah. I'm tired, Claire out." I finished my food and then headed to bed.

I woke up that morning at 5:30. I was tired, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I got dressed and wrote a quick note to my dad telling him that I was going to pick up some breakfast. I grabbed his keys and jumped in his car. I drove for a bit before finding a Starbucks. I went inside and picked out a muffin and ordered a chai tea. I sat down and picked up the news paper. Same old stuff. I set it down to see someone had taken the chair across from me.

"Hey." Rob looked tired, he let out a yawn.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I tried to stifle my yawn, but it didn't work to well.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Ditto. I better go, I have to go over the script for today. So see-" Rob interrupted me before I could leave.

"I could help you, I have to rehearse too." He seemed oddly anxious. "I mean, If you want." I shrugged.

"I don't know, I have to get home. I'll see you later. Bye." I shoved the rest of my muffin in my mouth and walked out.

When we arrived at the studio, Rob was already there. He was sipping on his morning chai and looking over the script. He looked so professional it made me giggle. I went into hair and makeup to get ready and he quickly followed. If he was trying to hide the fact that he liked me, he wasn't very good at it.

"So, I was looking over scene 8 and I was thinking that we should change a few things." He was pointing to the scene where 'Amanda' is sitting in Biology, doodling in her notebook, when 'Charlie', the new kid interrupts the class. "I was thinking that instead of sitting next to you, I would sit in front of you. You would stare at me for the rest of class and nervously say hi." He seemed to be making this really hard for me.

"M'kay. But maybe, they could get caught talking during class and have to do an essay on the growth of the _Macrolepiota. _ Because neither of us we paying attention, we ask each other for help and spend the night together writing out essays." I sat with Stacy, the hairdresser, pulling my hair up with bobby pins while Kat, the makeup artist, did my makeup. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Rob laughing at me "Are you mocking me?"

"No. No, I was just laughing at how much like you dad you are. He can come up with genius ideas off the top of his head." Rob then disappeared before I could ask him what he meant.

We finished up shooting and as I went to go change back into my own clothes, Rob stopped me.

"Hey, um, maybe you might want to get some dinner with me?" he was wringing his hands. Oddly, he was really nervous, but shouldn't I be the one whose nervous. I am the nobody in the situation. "Nothing to big, just a bit to eat." He was acting strangely desperate.

I thought about why shouldn't. I came up blank.

"Sure, why not?" I didn't expect myself to smile, but the look on Rob's face was just too cute. "Pick me up at, say, 7:00?" He nodded and smiled his genuine smile. "See you at 7 then!" I stood still for a moment and watched as Rob walked off with a new spring in his step. I could feel the excitement growing inside of me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, I'm going out with Rob. I'll be back around 10-ish." I was standing in front of my mirror, examining the outfit I threw on. I was wearing a vintage t-shirt with dark jeans and flats. I was about to change when the doorbell rang. "That'll be him! Bye!" I run to the front door and opened to see Rob standing there. He smiled as I opened the door.

"You chariot awaits you, m'lady." Rob motioned to a motorcycle standing in the driveway. It wasn't quite what I expected, but I was excited none the less. He tossed me a helmet as I straddled the back of the motorcycle. "Would hate to ruin such a pretty face." I slipped the helmet to hide the fact that I was blushing madly. He sat down in front of me and turned back to look at me. "You might want to hold on tight, spider monkey!" I wrapped my arms around his torso and he revved the engine. "Ready, set... GO!" The motorcycle jolted back and we sped down the street.

We turned into a small Chinese restaurant on the far-side. He parked in the back and hopped off. I hopped off after him, but my foot got stuck and I fell. Rob caught my hand and helped me up. "Careful."

"Where are we?" He held open the door to reveal an empty restaurant. I stepped in and sat down at a booth in the front.

"Little Beijing. It's my favorite place in town." He sat down across from me and smiled. "But, just for tonight, I rented the whole place out so no one bothers us. Although I can enjoy the attention at times, I hate being interrupted while eating." He already knew what he wanted, so I scanned the menu. I ordered the orange chicken while he got sweet and sour pork. "Alright, you first. What's your life story?" His question surprised me, but I quite liked the idea.

"Well, my mom used to be an actress and she fell in love with my dad. I was born June 20th, but my mom began to get sick of the Hollywood life style. We moved to Chicago when I was 2 and my dad came to see us when he could, which evidently was not often. I decided to take a year off after high school to figure out what i was going to do with my life. I thought I should come see my dad. Try out this life." I smiled. "Oh, and I love ferrets, reading and soccer and I play the piano. Now you?" I grinned, but I felt a little odd about all this.

"Born in London on May 13th, play the guitar and piano, like soccer and snowboarding. Um... first on screen role when I was 15. Um... not too much. Moved here soon after Harry Potter. But you play the piano? Your dad didn't mention that." He seemed to want to know more about me.

"Probably because he really doesn't know. I only play when I'm in Chicago because I never get the chance to play here. I've been trying to pick up the guitar, maybe you could help me. And help with soccer too." I was amazed that we had so much in common, and he wasn't only nice and cute, but he was talented! If I didn't like him already, I would have fallen for him at that moment.

Our food came and we spend the night getting to know each other even more. With each thing I learned about Rob, I felt myself falling for him even more. His radiant smile, accompanied with sparkling eyes, made my heart skip a beat.

When we were done with our food, the waitress came with the check and two fortune cookies. I grabbed my fortune cookie as Rob argued with me over the bill.

"Let me pay."

"No, it's fine. I can pay for my food." I ripped open the plastic and pulled out my cookie.

"Really, let me." Rob wanted to be the gentleman, so i agreed and opened my fortune cookie. I pulled out the small slip of paper. When i read it, I let out a loud laugh.

"What? What does it say?" I handed him the slip and he read it and laughed too. "_Love will find you soon._" He handed back the slip of paper.

"What do you think it means?" We stood up and walked out to the motorcycle.

"I have ideas." He gave me a mischievous smile before getting on. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle and held tight. I heard the engine rev and then we sped off into the night.

"Don't mind if I make a detour?" Rob called back as we drove down road.

"No." I yelled over the noise of the engine.

"Good!" he sped up and made a right turn towards the coast. I watched as the city disappeared around us and we were now in the countryside.

We stopped at a deserted beach and he parked in the sand. He helped me off the motorcycle and then led me to the edge of the water. "Take your shoes off." I slipped off my flats and threw them behind me. He did the same and we sat at the edge, letting the water lap at our toes. "Claire." Rob was staring at the full moon.

"Yeah?" I turned to see Rob's face in the moonlight and felt slightly lightheaded.

"I think I know what your fortune meant." he turned toward me and stared into my eyes.

"You do? What does it mean?" I felt my heartbeat quicken as Rob inched closer.

"This." He put his warm hand on my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck like I had done in our first scene together. He deepened the kiss, but I soon felt his head begin to pull away. When he pulled away, we were both slightly out of breath and smiling.

We didn't speak awhile, but after about 5 minutes, Rob moved closer and took my hand. I felt the warmth against my cold body, his warm breath blew through my hair.

"Your cold. Do you want to go?" I shook my head no. "It's nearly midnight. We probably should." He helped me up and put his arm around my waist. We got back on the motorcycle and I put my chin on his shoulder, allowing me to see as we sped back into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was your date last night?" I looked over to my dad who was sitting at his computer working. Luckily, it was a Saturday and I had the day off, so I slept in.

"Fine."I stretched and looked at the clock. 11:00. Now that was more like it. Last night had been the best night of sleep I got ever. I got a bowl of cereal and plopped down on the couch to watch Saturday Morning Cartoons (who says I'm too old!). As I got into Tom&Jerry, my cell phone went off. I jumped off the couch and picked it up. It was a text from Rob.

'I put my # in your phone last night. How r u?' I smiled as I read this and texted him back.

'Thanx, I'm g8!' I pressed send and moments later it went off again.

'UR welcome. Meet me Starbucks.' I tossed my phone aside when I finished reading it and ran to my room to get dressed. I threw on a green sun dress with brown leggings and matching brown slouch boots.

"Dad, I'm taking your car!" I grabbed the keys to his Mustang and drove to Starbucks. Rob was standing outside when I got there with two cups in his hands.

"One chai tea for m'lady." He handed me one of the cups. "Let's walk." he turned left and headed for Rodeo Drive. I snuck up to his right and took his hand. We walked down the street, his hand squeezing mine. He led me to his car, a sleek silver Audi TT Coupe.

"Damn!" I whispered under my breath.

"Hop in, I have something I want to show you." He opened up the passenger side door, revealing the leather interior. I got in and he hurried to the other side of the car. "Alright, let's go." We set off and he turned on the radio. It was playing Love Song by Sara Bareilles. I smiled. "Crap!" I looked over to Rob, who slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"What?" Rob looked over his shoulder, then made a U-turn.

"Do mind if we make a quick stop at my loft, I forgot to grab something." I shook my head. "Thanks." He sighed.

We pulled up in front of an apartment building and Rob parked. He got out and I followed. He hurried to catch the elevator and I, again, followed. We went to the 6th floor. He pulled out his keys and opened 6A.

I walked in slowly and he closed the door behind me. "I'll be right back." He tossed his keys on the table and ran up a set of stairs. I looked around. It was surprisingly nice. On one side was a grand piano with a picture window looking out on L.A and he had a large couch and a plasma TV on the other side. His balcony was pretty empty except for a table and chair, a potted plant and an odd abstract sculpture. I sat down on the couch and waited. Rob returned moments later with a blanket in one hand and a cooler in the other.

"What's all that?" I got up and he handed me the blanket.

"You'll see." He opened the door for me and we stepped out into the hallway. "For now, we'll just say it's a lovely day." We got into the elevator and headed back down to the car.

"Well, here we are!" Rob pulled into a dirt road and parked on the side of the road. I looked out to see a thick forest. I slowly got out of the car and helped Rob get the stuff out of the car.

We set up our picnic under a large redwood and Rob pulled out two sandwiches, two bottles of water and a mysterious container that Rob said held dessert, from the cooler. He handed me a sandwich and I took a bite. Peanut Butter and Jelly, typical. He ate his sandwich and we chatted casually about our movie. After we were done with our sandwiches, Rob pulled out the mysterious container. He opened it up to show triple fudge brownies from a small bakery hidden in downtown. I smiled widely.

"Your dad told me." he pulled one out and took a huge bite. "Mm... you have great taste in the bakery department." I pulled out a brownie and nibbled on the corner. The rich chocolate was delicious. We sat in silence as we ate our brownies. Suddenly, Rob broke the silence. "Um, I was just wondering. Are we technically dating now?" I felt my heart jump. I tried to stop my self from giggling with nervousness.

"Do you want to be?" I finally broke through my giggles. I saw Rob's cheeks redden slightly and he smiled his gorgeous grin.

"I wanted to be the second I met you." His gray eyes twinkled as he leaned in. I could smell chocolate in his breath as he pulled me towards him. I closed my eyes and took the moment in. His lips were sticky with jelly, but he pressed them to mine. His fingers were laced into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I began to feel my heart quicken as we broke apart, both of us gasping for air. "Claire, you are the greatest girl I've ever met." I could feel my face burning, my head spinning from the kiss.

"I think you're the greatest guy I've ever met." I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. I couldn't remember a time I felt so happy. "Rob, I've never felt so happy in my life." I felt Rob kiss the top of my head.

"I feel the same way."


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to see stars shining in the sky above me. I looked at Rob's watch, the glowing rectangle read 8:30. I looked at Rob serene face and couldn't get myself to wake him. We must have fallen asleep after our picnic. I slowly lifted Rob's left arm, which was wrapped around me, careful not to wake him. This didn't work as well I thought and Rob's eyes opened.

"You are really beautiful when you sleep, you know that?" He sat up, straightened his hair and looked at his watch. "Crap. You dad's going to kill me."

I reached my house by 9:15, but it was just late enough for my dad to be suspicious. he was sitting in the living room when I got home, pretending to watch TV.

"Where'd you go today?" He was trying to make it sound casual. I sat down next to him and handed him his keys.

"With Rob. We went for a picnic." I kept my eyes on the commercial for dog food, hoping to avoid eye contact.

"Till 9:00 at night?" He changed the channel to a basketball game.

"Yeah, so?" I got up off the leather couch. My dad's eyes followed me down the hallway. Once I reached the stairs, I heard my dad pick up the house phone and the beeping of him calling someone. I sat down quietly on the stairs to listen to him.

"Hi, Rob." I felt my stomach drop. I would have to apologize when I saw him again. "I have heard that you spent the day with Claire." I knew my dad didn't believe that we just went on a picnic. "What did you guys do?" I was getting sick of this phone call already. I got up and headed up the stairs to my room. I opened my laptop and checked my email. I had a message from my mom.

Hey Claire,

How are you? How's L.A? How's the weather? I'm fine, I've started taking Art classes to keep me busy during the day. Tell Mark I said hi. Write me soon.

Mom

I smiled and relied immediately.

Hey Mom,

I'm doing great, L.A is sunny and warm. I'm glad to see your keeping yourself busy. I went to work with dad and now am staring in a movie, figure. I met a really nice guy, you'd love him. He's in the movie with me.

Claire

I closed my laptop, but then heard the noise of a new message. I opened it up, it was a message from a email address I didn't know.

Hi Claire,

It's Rob. Just got off the phone with your dad. He's annoyed with me. You might want to be nice to him for a while. I probably won't see you tomorrow, I want to give Mark time to relax a little. I'll see you on Monday though. I had a really fun time today. See you later.

After I read the email I closed my laptop again and went downstairs. I sat down next to my dad on the couch and we sat silently watching basketball till 11:00, when I got sick of it and went to bed.

"Claire, I have to run to the office real quick. I'll be back soon." My dad stuck his head in my room, I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was nearly 10:00. I lied in bed for a few more second, debating whether I really wanted to get up or not, when my computer made my mind up for me. The chiming of a new message roused me. I inched out of bed and plopped down in front of the computer, hoping that this was good. Someone has to be on there death bed or something huge is happening. I opened the message and was glad to see it was from Rob.

Hi,

I was planning a party for next weekend to celebrate the premiere of a movie I made earlier this year. I was wondering if you wanted to come? It's nothing to big. Hope you come.

Rob

I felt my heart skip a beat. A party? What in the world was I going to wear? I did have that amazing blue dress I got for my graduation party. It made my liquid blue eyes pop. It was perfect. Oh god! Shoes! I have a week, I'll figure it out. I typed back a reply and then moved slowly to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I searched through the fridge, but gnawing in the back of my mind was the carton of ice cream in the freezer. I deserved it! I opened the freezer and pulled out the Ben&Jerry's Half Baked.

I pulled out a spoon and threw myself on the couch. I searched through the channels and finally settled on HBO, which was showing Pirates of the Caribbean. I gobbled down the carton while ogling at Orlando Bloom. I've had a serious crush on him since I was like 10, but now he didn't have the same effect on me. I kept hoping Rob would call the entire time.

It was about noon when my dad finally returned. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I was still in my pajamas, and to my luck It was a POTC marathon! I was obviously drooling with out my knowledge, because even though Rob is gorgeous, who doesn't swoon at the sight of OB! "Claire?" I suddenly snapped out of my OB trance and stared up at him. "Did you eat that ice cream?" He smiled at me as I wiped my face of every trace of chocolate. "Actually, we're a little behind schedule on the movie. We need to shoot today. Go get dressed." I turned off the TV and ran into my room. I threw on my favorite vintage t-shirt and skinny jeans. I then laced up my Chucks and ran a brush through my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror and rushed out the door.

"Let's go!" I rushed ahead of my dad and jumped into his Mustang. I sat in the car, waiting for my dad to reach the car.

"Someone's sure excited to shoot to day." He turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"It's just really fun!" I turned my face away to avoid anymore questions, and looked out the window. L.A zoomed by as we drove to the studio.

When we arrived, I jumped out of the car and ran into the studio. I pretended it to head to wardrobe, but I was keeping an eye out for Rob. I walked into Wardrobe and there he stood. He was on his cell phone, his back to me.

"Liz, can you take care of the catering? Thanks so much. I l-." he then turned and saw me. "I got to go, bye." He hung up his phone and smiled. "Hey!"

"Who was that?"

"Just the party planner." His eyes looked worried, but i tried not to let that scare me. He was probably just nervous about the party. Nothing to get worried about.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of the party, I stood in front of my mirror. I had on my ocean blue halter dress with silver kitty heels. My hair was falling over my shoulders in soft curls. I looked great. I smiled at myself and grabbed my silver clutch bag. I waited for my dad, who was _also_ invited (to my displeasure). He then grabbed the keys to his silver Porsche and we drove to Rob's beach house (why he needed one I didn't know). We pulled up in front and my dad dropped me of then went to park the car. I walked in and found Rob. He was standing with a group of people, including Orlando Bloom. I laughed to myself, considering what I was doing on Sunday. I waved to him and he smiled. I started walking over, but he reached me first. We walked around and he introduced me to a bunch of people, most of them way too famous to know me, the loser at the party.

"Rob?" I looked over to see him glancing around the room. He smiled at me. "This is an awesome party, but I'm kinda bored." He smiled again, although i still could see in his eyes there was something bothering him. "I'm going outside." I walked out onto the beach and watched the waves. It was calming and helped me relax, because Rob was making me worried. He didn't seem himself. I shrugged to myself and headed back inside. I walked around with my dad a bit (EMBARASSING) and met a ton of famous people (Keira Knightly, James and Oliver Phelps, Danial Radcliffe, do I need to go on?). I was starting to wonder why I rarely saw Rob. I went to got find him I found him in a back room.

"Rob, why are you so... distant? I have barely seen you all night. I thought I would hang out with you all night." I barely saw his face in the dim light of the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really busy." He leaned in and kissed me, his lips were oddly impatient. I didn't let this bother me. We were then interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We looked over to see a tall-ish brunette. She was wearing a knee length red silk dress (to tell you the truth, it wasn't the best color on her. It brought out the freckles on her face). She glared at Rob, who was looking oddly guilty. I stood back, hoping to avoid the wrath of this chick.

"Who are you?" She glared at me, so obviously my plan didn't work. I stared at her.

"His girlfriend. Who are you?" I still stood back. She scared me.

" _I'm _his girlfriend, but not for much longer." She turned back to Rob. "Rob, we're over." She walked right up to his and slapped him across the face. He stood in shock, but so did I. As she stormed off, I turned to Rob.

"What the _HELL _ just happened?" I stared into his gray eyes, which now were filled with guilt. "I can't believe this." I stormed out, fighting back tears. I found my dad talking to, well, OB. I hid my face.

"Dad, can we go? I don't feel very good." I looked up, though avoided eye contact.

"We just got here, do you think you can hold it out a bit longer?" I shook my head.

"I want to leave. Please." I really was beginning to feel sick. "Please?" Then I heard a familiar voice.

"I can take her home for you. I was going to leave soon anyway. I have to fly out tomorrow." I looked over to Orlando. "It's really no problem." He smiled and it made me feel slightly better.

"Really, that'd be great." My dad glanced over to me. "That cool with you." I nodded. He gave me a hug. "Feel better, I'll be home soon." I glanced around the room. Standing in the corner was Rob, he kept staring at me. His face was blank. I then glanced over to see the other girl crying in the corner with Jackson Rathbone. I sighed and followed Orly out to his car. I hopped in the front seat of his car and he started the car. We drove silently for a while, but then Orly broke the silence.

"So, what happened? I can tell you not sick." He smiled, and glanced at me. "So, what's the story?" I was hesitant at first, tears still held in my eyes.

"My boyfriend was two-timing." I whispered, tears now fell. I wiped them away and watched as L.A flew past the window. "That's not even the worst of it. I have to see his everyday. He's in the same movie as I am." I sniffled and leaned my head against the window.

"You don't mind me asking, Who was it?" Orlando kept his eyes on the road.

"Rob Pattinson." I stared at Orly as we pulled up to my house.

"I'm really sorry. I never got why guys were so immature." He gave me a forced smile as I opened the door. "Bye. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks for the ride. Bye." I waved goodbye and slammed the door behind me.

I rushed inside, ran up to the bathroom and locked the door. I started to draw a bath and then ran into my room to grab my I pod and docking station. I plugged it in and threw off my dress, which smelt of Rob's house. I slide into the warm water and listened to the music. The warm water calmed me down, but tears fell. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the tub. Why me? I really like Rob. How could he do this to me? My eyes stung and my cheeks burned.

I finally got out of the tub and wrapped a fuzzy towel around me. I headed into my room unconsciously and threw on my pajamas. I sat down in front of my computer and opened it up. Three messages in the last half hour. All from Rob. I was about to delete them, but something stopped me. I wanted to hear what he had to say for himself. I opened the first.

Claire,

I'm so sorry. I know what i did was bad and i know that you would

never forgive me. I just want you to know that when i met you, I did have

a girlfriend, but then more I got to know you, the more I wanted to break

up with Liz. I was going to, but I felt guilty. Then when i finally tried,

she thought I was joking. She didn't believe me. I told her it was over,

but it didn't work. I was going to break up with her tonight, but she did

it for me. I hope that we can work things out. I really like you. I'm so

sorry.

See you Monday.

Rob

I closed my laptop, not wanting to read the other 2 messages. I sat down on my bed and cried. I let it all come out.


	7. Chapter 7

I must have cried myself to sleep, because when I got up, my clock read 9:00. I got slowly out of bed and opened my door. Standing outside my door was my dad. He looked like he was waiting for me to get up.

"How do you feel? I thought I heard crying when I got back." He put his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I avoided his eye contact and stared at the floor.

"It's nothing." I pushed past him and walked into the living room, skipping breakfast. I couldn't eat, I felt nauseous. I flipped on the TV, but nothing could keep my mind from wandering back to last night. I flipped it off and got dresses in comfy sweats. I pulled on my sweatshirt and wandered into the back yard. I sat out on the patio, watching the waved crash up against the shore. I pulled up my hood and brought my knees to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and watched, my mind still wandering. I tried to hold back reoccurring tears, but every so often one would slip by. I wiped my cheeks.

"Claire, phone." I got up and grabbed the phone from my dad's hands. "It's Rob." My stomach dropped. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hi." I spoke softly, my voice scratchy from crying.

"Claire, I'm so sorry." His voice was quiet too. "Can we talk about it? I miss you." He paused, neither of us talking for a second. "Claire, I love you." Then the other end went silent. I didn't know what to say. I was confused. I felt hatred flood my body last night, but now I felt love take over my mind. I tried to stay rational. I didn't want to do something I would regret.

"Come over to my house. We can talk this over."

"Okay, I'll be right over. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and placed the phone on the table. I closed my eyes and hid my face with my hands. What was I doing? I got up reluctantly and pulled my messy hair back into a ponytail. My stomach churned as I stood in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful, my eyes were red from crying, my face was pale and my hair was still a mess. I sighed and left the bathroom. I didn't even care.

The doorbell rang and I let my dad answer. I walked out on to the patio again, my hands dug deep into my pockets. I looked out on the ocean, the sky was gray and the waves were weak.

"Hey." I glanced at him standing in the doorway. I smiled to myself slightly. He looked just as horrible as I did. His normally gorgeous hair was awry, his rosy cheeks now pale, his eyes lost there twinkle.

"Hey." I sat down in a chair and he sat across from me. I tried hard not to stare at him, but his sullen face still held my attention.

"Claire, I want you to know that Liz was nothing to me. I love you, I really do. I could never lie to you about that. Claire, I'm truly sorry. It broke my heart when I saw you leave. Liz always like Jackson anyway, I knew that. She's better off. She never appreciated me for who I really was. I know that you always like me for me." He paused. "Claire, I know this is just as painful for you as it for me, can we try this again?" He looked up at me, staring into my eyes. His gray eyes looked watery. I didn't know what to say, my heart told me to say yes, but my mind told me no. I sat quietly for a moment, staring at my bare feet. I looked up again, straight into his eyes and went with my heart.

"Yes." His face lit up, but I still felt unsure. I wasn't sure if I should trust him so easily, I tried to push down the feeling. I knew that it was the right thing, I like Rob. I loved Rob. I couldn't stand being away from his for more than a few moments. He smiled widely and I smiled back. He got up, his cheeks now retaining some of there color.

"I'm really glad we worked this out. You will not regret this, I swear on my soul." He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek kindly. "See you later." He smiled again and walked out the door. I closed it behind him and sighed. I still felt slightly uneasy.


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday morning, I rolled out of bed to see it was raining. This day could only get worse. I dressed into jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge for a decent breakfast, settling on the sad looking apple buried in the back. I headed into the living room where my dad was, as always, bent over his computer, typing profusely. I looked at the clock, it was about 7:30 and we had to be on set at 8.

"Dad, we better go. I would hate to get stuck in traffic." I bit into the apple and grimaced. It was bruised severely. I spat out the piece in my mouth and threw the rest of the apple away.

"Claire, you just go. I have a meeting at 8:30. I'll be there about 10." He spoke without even looking up from the screen of his laptop. I sighed and grabbed the keys to his Mustang and my jacket.

"See ya." I ran out the door, ran to the car trying to avoid getting to wet. I just got in the car when my cell phone went off. I dug it out of my back pocket and looked at the screen. It was a text from Rob. I flipped open the phone.

'hey, just wanted 2 c if u wanted anything from Starbucks.' I smiled to myself and texted back that I would love a Grande Chai Tea and possibly a piece of their delicious blueberry coffee cake. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and started the engine, put the hood up and pulled out of the garage. The rain pounded hard on the top of the car and on my windows, making it impossible to see to far ahead. I drove slowly and pulled in to the studio with a few minutes to spare. I rushed in to the building, holding my jacket above my head.

When I reached wardrobe, my hair was soaked, as were my clothes. I changed into my costume for the day and sat down in my chair. Stacy rolled her eyes when she saw my hair and began to dry it. I pulled out my script and looked over it for the day. We were filming scene 16 today, it was, okay and don't laugh here, the breakup scene. I smiled to myself again and began to go over my lines.

When Rob arrived, I was sitting in my chair absorbed in the script, with rollers in my hair. I caught a glimpse of Rob smiling into the mirror as he set my coffee cake and tea in front of me.

"You look ridiculous, you know that." He sat down next to me and Stacy attacked his hair with hair gel. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I might say the same to you." His hair was sticking straight up, waiting for Stacy to mold it into it's correct place. He laughed as I nibbled on my coffee cake and took a long sip of tea.

After we were done shooting, I drove home and started on dinner. I tossed a frozen pizza into the oven and plopped down on the couch. I was flustered enough as it was, but my birthday was next week and I was going to be my 21st. Knowing my father, he was planning something big. And knowing Rob, he's in on it. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but was interrupted by my phone going off. I rolled off the couch and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rob. I was just wondering what you are doing next week Friday." I thought carefully, and the only conclusion I came to was we were doing something for my birthday, which is next week Wednesday.

"Nothing, why?" I smiled to myself.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner."

"Sure." I smiled widely.

"Okay, see you later. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and tossed my phone on the couch. Now all I need is a cute new outfit.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week past uneventfully. On Saturday, I headed to Rodeo Drive to find an outfit for next week. I strolled the street, finally walking into the Gucci store. I flipped through the racks, pulling out a bright green dress, skinny jeans, a cute halter top and a silver dress. I found a dressing room and tried on each thing, staring at myself in the mirror. I finally decided on the mid-thigh silver dress with the dark wash skinny jeans. I dig into my purse, pulled out my dad's credit card and spent $350. I smiled as I walked out of the store, bags in hand. Now, let's go shoe shopping!

I walked in to Jimmy Choo and I saw them. They went perfectly with my outfit. I picked up the silver pumps, and tried them on. They fit perfectly! I never felt so lucky in my life. I grabbed them and continued looking around. I found this cute black and silver striped clutch and a pair of adorable bright blue flats. I put it on my dad's credit card, a whopping $1800. I felt like a princess. I walked out of the store and dropped my bags off at the car. I continued to stroll the street, catching glimpses of celebrities, some more exciting than others. At noon, I called my dad and we met up for lunch at the Chateau Marmont.

"So, what did you find?" My dad was easing into the question I didn't want to answer.

"Just a cute outfit and some shoes." I picked up a piece of my salad and stuck it into my mouth.

"Do I want to know how much this all was?" My father smiled, and I saw the man that my mom fell for when she was my age. I shook my head. "How much was it?" He looked nervous.

"About $2050." I whispered, fighting off the smile that tickled on my lips. I glanced up at my dad, who was chuckling. "What?"

"I was expecting worse." He dug into his salad, laughing. I took a sip of my water.

"Does that mean I can keep shopping, because I wouldn't mind." I kept my voice serious as my dad disguised a laugh with a cough.

"No, it's okay."

On my birthday, everyone was really nice, the caterers brought a cake and after shooting, my dad took me out to dinner. We went to my favorite restaurant, a small Italian restaurant outside of L.A called Luigi's. We ordered a pizza and spent the night talking, but the entire time I was waiting for my present. I knew that my dad was going to get me something extravagant.

"Well, let's get the bill then I'll give you your present." My dad flagged down the waitress and paid for the pizza. I got in the car and sat trying to figure out what he was getting me. Jewelry? Cash?

We pulled into the drive way and I started towards the house, but my dad pulled me back outside. "Stay here." My dad ran into the house and I stood in the driveway, staring into the dark sky. The moon shown bright. "Close your eyes and stick out your hand." I did as my dad told me and he put a small box into my hand. I opened my eyes and stared at the box. He got me jewelry. I opened the box slowly. There in the box, nestled in tissue paper, was a set of keys. Car keys. I pulled them out of the box and looked at them. My dad got me a car. I looked up at him and he opened the garage. Sitting there, with a big red bow around it was a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

"Oh. My. God. Thank you thank you thank you!" I gave my dad a huge hug before sliding into my car. The interior was black and red leather, sleek and sporty. I loved it, and I couldn't wait to show it off. "Dad, I'm going to take it for a spin. I'll be back soon." I turned the key and the engine purred to life. I turned on the Sirius Radio and drove down the street.

As I drove through town, heads turned and people stared. I kept going and pulled up in front of Rob's. I took the elevator to floor 6, knocked on 6A and was greeted by his smiling face.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled and leaned against the door frame. "So, what'd you dad get you?" I just smiled and motioned for him to follow. He followed me down to the street where I hopped into my car. I rolled down the passenger window.

"Are you coming?" Rob stood in shock on the sidewalk. His mouth hung open. I rolled my eyes. "Come on!" Rob snapped out of his trance, but approached the car slowly, as if it might disappear at any moment.

"You dad got you a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish." He opened the passenger side door and got in. "I wish your dad were my dad. I got $100 from my parent for my birthday and you get a Car! This is not fair." He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Deal with it." I stuck out my tongue and turned the key. "Now, where to?" Rob pondered for a moment.

"I think i know the perfect place. Take a left here, I want to show you my secret spot." I turned onto the street and followed Rob directions.

We arrived at a dead end. I stopped the car and turned to look at Rob, but he was getting out of the car. I opened the door and followed him as he started up a small path.

"Where are we going?" I caught up with Rob, but I almost had to run to keep up with his long strides.

"Just close your eyes and take my hand." Rob stuck out his hand and I placed my hand in his. I closed my eyes reluctantly and had to trust Rob, a thing I was unsure of doing. I tripped and stumbled, each time Rob caught me. Finally we stopped and I was allowed to open my eyes.

Sitting in front of us was a small grassy area that was atop a cliff that looked out over the lit city. Each light sparkled like a star in the night sky. It was breathtaking. I sat down carefully and Rob sat next to me. We sat quietly and watched as the city slowly began to darken.

"It's pretty. How'd you find this place?" I turned to look at Rob, who was staring out at the city, his face washed in the glow.

"I hike quite a bit and I found this one day. " He shrugged and turned to look at me. "Now, how is your birthday?" He laid down on the grass and stared into the blank night sky. I glanced at his watch.

"You mean how _was_ my birthday, it's 12:03. It is no longer June 20th. And it was very nice." I laid down next to him. We sat silent for a few moments before Rob rolled to face me, his head propped up on his hand.

"I haven't given you a present yet." He moved closer and pulled me to him. His lips were soft against mine, his breath was minty. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me on top of him, never breaking the kiss. When we broke apart, we were both out of breath. I put my head down on his chest, his heart was racing, the slow raise and fall of his chest calming me. He smoothed my hair and whispered in my ear.

"We better go, it's really late. I would hate to have you dad mad at me again." He moved to move me of of him, but I wrapped my arms around his torso. I heard his soft chuckle. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be." He ripped my arms from around him and picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"Hey!Put me down! Rob!" I pounded on his back and kicked my legs. Rob kept his quick pace, only slowing to push past trees. I eventually tired and fell limp, his shoulder digging into my stomach.

"That's better." Rob chuckled as we reached the car. He went to put me in the passenger seat.

"Hey, it's my car. I should be driving." Rob set me back on the ground and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Please." He stared into my eyes, his face only inches away. I could could smell the mint in his breath as he moved his face even closer. He ran his finger along my jaw. I felt flustered. "So, can I please drive the car?" He smiled his perfect smile. I couldn't get words to form. I just nodded, my mind in a haze. He moved away. The keys magically in his hand. He slide into the driver side and turned the car on. I sighed. Guys. I sat down in the passenger seat, Rob was waiting. The radio was already blasting rock, and before I could even close the door, Rob was off.

"If you get a scratch on this car, I'll kill you." I crossed my arms with a loud 'humph'. Rob rolled his eyes.

"No, you wouldn't." Rob stared out at the road, his eyes filled with excitement. "You like me to much." His arrogance was annoying, but I knew that deep down inside he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where'd you go to?" I had barely gotten in the door, my dad was standing in the kitchen, scrutinizing me. He took a long dramatic sip from his cup of coffee. He saw my flushed cheeks. "How's Rob?" I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"He's outside, admiring my car." I laughed and sat down in the living room, next to the large bay window looking out on the front yard. I could feel in my chest my heart was quickening. Could I be falling for him? I sighed and let myself admit it. I was falling for him, hard.

After Rob was done ogling over my car, he came in. My dad watched us from the kitchen, circling like a hawk. I tried to hide my irritation, but I think he caught on.

"I'm going to head to bed." He headed upstairs, but I could hear him stop midway up the stairs. I got off the couch and headed to the stairs.

"Dad, your not fooling anyone." I laughed quietly. My dad looks down at the step he's on, trying to hid the grin spread across his face. He moved back down and gave me a hug to disguise the fact he was whispering in my ear.

"Claire, I just don't want you do anything you don't want to do yet." He gave me a weak smile and headed back up the stairs. I stood in shock, trying to shake off the gross feeling my dad had just given me. I shuttered and snapped back into reality. I headed into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. I brought the glasses back to the living room, handing one to Rob.

"Cheers to your 21st birthday." Rob raised his glass, meeting mine with a small clink. We both took a sip and set our glasses on the table. "So what was that all about?" Rob chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder.

"You don't want to know."

I stood in front of the mirror. I was getting ready for my date with Rob. I couldn't decide how to wear my hair, up in a ponytail or down in curls. I decided to go with the curls. I applied my makeup and glanced in the mirror again. I looked amazing, and no one was going to ruin this night.

Rob picked me up at 7:30 in his Audi. I opened the door and on my seat was a box. I picked up the box and set it on my lap. It was wrapped in silver metallic wrapping paper with a black ribbon. It matched my outfit. It seemed like something Rob would do. Rob started the car and we made our way to a club in downtown L.A. We sat down at table near the stage in the front of the large darkly lit room.

I glanced down at the present in my hands. I wanted to know what it was. Rob ordered us the best bottle of wine and we had a toast to my birthday. Than, before I could ask to open the present, Rob made me get up and dance, even though I objected. Finally, after dancing to more songs than i would have liked, Rob insisted I open my present.

I untied the bow and then tied it in my hair, causing Rob to laugh. I than unwrapped the paper, careful not to tear it. It was a white box. I opened the box to find, another box, this one smaller. After opening 4 more boxes, I was left with a long satin box. He _actually_ got me jewelry. I opened the box slowly to expose a dainty diamond bracelet. My mouth dropped. It looked like something that would cost quite a bit.

"Oh, Rob. It's gorgeous." I took it out of its home on a bed of satin and had Rob put it on my wrist. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it.

"Than it's perfect for someone as gorgeous as you." Rob smiled and took a sip of his wine. "That is _excellent _wine." He set his glass down. I still had my eyes on the bracelet, the lights reflecting off causing it to sparkle. Finally, I looked up and took a sip of my wine, and Rob was not kidding. It was delicious.

By 9, I was on my 5th glass of wine and it was getting to me. Rob watched cautiously as I got back on the dance floor, and let me tell you, dancing is not my forte. I was sure I looked like an idiot, but at that moment I didn't even care.

By 9:30, I was on the floor in a stall in the womens bathroom, throwing up. I stumbled out and Rob sighed.

"Let's get you home." He then led me out before I could protest. I got in his car and rested my head on the back of the seat. And before I was lost to unconsciousness, i heard Rob whisper; "Your going to regret this in the morning."

When I woke up, I was sure my head was being split in two. I tried to sit up, the room was spinning. The sun blasted in through the large windows in the corner. As my eyes adjusted, I realized this was not my room.

"Good morning." Rob handed me a cup of coffee and sat down next to me. "Feeling better?" I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, his voice was much to loud.

"Stop shouting." I set the cup down and laid back down, my head now in Rob lap. I groaned loudly.

"Ah, I see. I'll take that no." He took a sip of his coffee and stroked my hair. "Close your eyes." He spoke softly, his fingers running through my hair.

"What, what about my dad? He'll kill me." I spoke with a scratchy voice, my throat was dry.

"Don't worry, I called him and it's all okay." His voice got quieter as he spoke.

"Thanks." I sighed and fell back asleep.

I spent the rest of the day in Rob's loft. He made lunch, grilled cheese, and kept me company. I still felt hung over, but I felt better than I had that morning. After lunch, Rob and I talked.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" A sly smile spread across Rob's face. I felt sick all over again. I winced.

"What did I say?" I hid my face in my hands, my eyes closed tight. I tried to think of what I might have said.

"You mumbled a lot, but you caught my attention when you said my name." Rob laughed, but I groaned. "You said that you were unsure about me before, but now-" Rob cut himself off and laughed. "Now you love me." Rob sat quietly, very gentlemanly, waiting for my say in all of this.

"Ugh, why am I so...stupid when I sleep." I massaged my temple, trying to hide my smile. "So, I guess you know now." I sighed and put my head on Rob's shoulder.

"Yep, but, don't feel bad." Rob kissed the top of my head. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "Now, let's get you home. You seem to be feeling better." Rob let go of me and got up.

"No, I want to stay here." I gave him my best puppy eyes. "Please." Rob rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You are impossible." Rob sat back down on the couch and I put my head on his lap and he stroked my hair again. "I can't say no to you." He bent down and kissed the tip of my nose, that my cheeks and finally his lips pressed to mine. His kiss was gentle and caring. We broke apart and Rob laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful when you sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

When I got home, my dad was standing in the kitchen. I knew what was coming. Interrogations.

"How was last night?" He sat down at the kitchen table, his fingers laced together in front of him.

"Good, I had a lot of fun." I was going to keep it vague, than I wouldn't have to explain myself. I knew from past experiences that I only dug a deeper hole when I tried to get out of things.

"That's good." He glanced at that days paper, the front page article about outrageous gas prices. "When Rob called to say you were staying there, he forgot to say why. What were you two up to?" I knew what my dad thought we did. I shuttered at the thought.

"It was nothing. I just fell asleep in his car and he let me sleep on his couch. Than this morning I was a little hung over." Okay, so it was more like a lot, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell my father. "Don't worry, dad. I'm a responsible _adult._" I smiled and got up out of my chair to go change.

"I know, I just keep thinking of you as the little girl you used to be." My dad picked up the paper and began to read the sports section.

"I know." I gave him a quick hug and than ran upstairs to take a shower and change.

On Monday, my dad had another meeting, so I had to drive to work by myself. I blasted the radio and rocked out the entire way. When I got there, Rob was leaning against his car with two Starbucks cups and a paper bag. Yum, he got breakfast.

"One Chai Tea and one lemon poppyseed muffin for you." He handed me the cup and bag, and took a sip of his tea.

"Thank you." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly and walked with me into the studio.

The shoot was normal, nothing too exciting. We finished up late, it was nearing 11:00 when I got home. I was tired, so I went straight to my room and plopped down on my bed. _Plink. _I sat up and glanced around. _Plink._ I walked across my room and glanced out the window. A tall figure was standing on the beach, throwing rocks at my window. I opened my window and leaned out, only to get hit in the head by a pebble.

"Ow! If I knew you were going to do that, I wouldn't have opened my window." I climbed up in the window and sat in the windowsill.

"Sorry, but I have something to tell you." Rob smiled, but his voice held something I couldn't figure out. "Come here." I spun around and ran down to the deck, not even taking time to put on shoes. Rob wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to a blanket on the sand. Rob laid down and put his hands behind his head and I rested my head on his stomach. He played with my hair while we stared at the stars, each one sparkling brightly.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" Rob stopped playing with my hair and sighed.

"I don't know how to say this, but well, I got a lead in movie." Rob was silent. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"That's great!" I wrapped my arms around in a hug, but he didn't seem excited.

"We're filming in Ireland. Which means I'd leave for 6 months." He pulled me to him tight, as if he'd never let go. I buried my face in his chest for a moment

"You- you can't go. I need you here." I tried to hold back the tears that stung my eyes. Rob pulled me on top of him and pressed his lips to mine.

"I could never leave you, but I have to. This is a one-in-a-lifetime chance. I promise to call you everyday and you can come and visit. I love you more than there are stars in the sky, but I need to do this." I tried to look him in the face, but I couldn't. I buried my face in his chest and let the tears stain his shirt. He stroked my hair and sang softly in my ear.

When I woke up, we were still on the beach. Rob was asleep, his warm breath running through my hair. I put my head back on his chest and hoped the moment would never end. Rob was leaving and I couldn't stop it. I tried to picture those 6 months. Every second away from Rob lasted centuries and now he was going to be gone for 6 months. I could feel the tears coming back. I felt hopeless and lost.

"Claire, are you awake?" Rob's voice was groggy. I nodded into his chest, not wanting to expose my tears. We laid silent before I could finally speak.

"When do you leave?" I could feel Rob tense up. It wasn't a good sign. I braced myself for it and waited as Rob prepared to speak.

"As soon as we wrap." I wasn't expecting that. We wrap in a month. I let the tears fall and Rob returned to soothing me.

I tried to make the month go by slowly, but they rushed by. Before long, we were wrapping up and Rob was packing. On the day before he left, I was sitting on his couch watching him pack.

"Rob, I'll miss you so much." I hugged the pillow tight, trying to hold back the tears that fell once a day for the past two weeks. "So, what's to become of your loft?" Rob was piling up his luggage by the door. Rob shrugged then paused.

"Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on it. There's no one in the world I trust more. Do you want to?" I perked my head up and stared at him.

"Seriously? I would love to." I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Rob's neck. "Thank you." I pressed my lips to his in a swift motion before returning to the couch. Even though I was excited to live in the loft, nothing could get rid of the sick feeling I felt. I didn't want Rob to leave, but I knew it was what he wanted. I just wanted him to be happy, but why did it have to cause me _un_happy. I crossed my arms and sighed. There was nothing I could do now.


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you! Call me when you get there, no matter what time it is. I'll miss you so much. I'll visit soon." I was caught in in the longest bear hug ever and I never wanted it to end. Rob's shirt was stained with tears. "I love you." Rob smoothed my hair and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too. I promise to call you as soon as possible. I love you." He kissed me one more time before waving good bye. I stood helplessly in the terminal, watching as he got on the plane.

"Bye." I croaked and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I love you."

On my way back to the loft, I stopped by my dad's house to pick up my stuff. I had piled all my stuff in my room last night. I crammed all of my stuff into the back of my car and went to tell my dad I was leaving. He was sitting in the living room, hunched over his laptop.

"Dad, I've been thinking about moving out." I sat down on the couch. My dad paused and looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Why?" He closed what he was doing and turned to face me.

"I feel it's time." I shrugged. My dad looked concerned.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Rob wanted me to look after his loft while he was away. I said I would." I shrugged again and got off the couch. "I better get going." I gave him a quick hug and kiss before running out the door. It didn't go quite as I had planned in my head, but he didn't object. I didn't give him time to. I sighed and turned the key to start the car. I had a new surge of adrenaline from my freedom, but could feel the huge hole in my heart aching. I took a deep breath and drove quietly to my new home.

When I got to 6A, there was a Post-it on the door. I pulled it off carefully and stared at the slender writing on it.

_ Claire,_

_ Welcome to the loft. I miss you so much. I'll call you soon._

_ Love you more each moment. _

_ Rob_

I reread it over and over again, clinging to the bit of him he left for me. I sighed and opened the door. The loft looked the same, but it held a new emptiness. It felt incomplete, just like I did. I dragged my bags in behind me and headed up upstairs to the bedroom. My heart leaped when I saw another Post-it.

_Claire,_

_ I'm leaving Post-its for you to find while your here. Feel free to_

_ eat anything out of the fridge, but be careful for the salsa in the back, I_

_ think it expire a year ago. Love you._

_ Rob_

I laughed and pushed open the door, to see a large master bedroom. There was a large window looking out over the city. The bed was _not _made, but I didn't mind. I dropped my bags and curled up on the bed, it smelt like him. I then realized how sad that was and laughed at myself. I got up and went down to the kitchen to scope out the food supplies. I need to see if I needed to pick up anything.

I opened the fridge to show it was fully stocked with drinks, food and takeout. I felt relieved that I didn't have to go shopping today. I just wanted to stay in and find the post-its.

By noon, I hadn't found any more. I was slightly disappointed, I felt alone again. For lunch, I made a grilled cheese sandwich, but it didn't come out very well. It was burnt and gross. I took a bite and threw the rest away. I sighed and dug through the fridge for food. I settled on some leftovers he had. While it warmed up, I opened the cabinet under his tv to pick out a dvd. I picked out my favorite movie, The Princess Bride, and popped open the case. There, on top of the disc, was a post-it.

_Claire,_

_ I know how much you love this movie and wish I could be there to_

_ watch it with you. Have fun storming the castle. Love you._

_ Rob_

I had started a pile of the post-its on the counter. I add this one to it and got my food out of the microwave. I carefully balanced my plate while putting the disc in the dvd player, and pressed play.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew it was 8:00. I flipped off the dvd player and got off the couch reluctantly. I saw there was a new message on the answering machine.

"Hey, It's Rob. I just landed. I miss you. Call me when you get this." I was already dialing before the message was done. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" My heart leaped. I missed his voice.

"Hey!" I had so much to say, but didn't know how to put it all into words.

"Claire, I'm so glad you got my message. How are you?" Rob's soft British accent made my heart ache.

"I'm okay. I miss you so much. I like the notes you left though. I'm trying to figure out what to do with my days. I'm thinking of doing some theater. I was going to see if my dad knew about anything that he thought I might be interested in." I paused and sighed. "So, how are you? How was the flight?"

"It was fine. I had a layover in London and I stopped by to say hello to my sister, Lizzy. She's doing well. When I got to Dublin, I checked into the hotel and called you straight away. I start filming next week, but they wanted to have us all get to know each other. I was actually starstruck. I'm doing a movie with Gerard Butler and Cate Blanchett. Wow. I can't wait for you to meet them. I miss you so much. I have to go, I'm sorry. I miss you so much. Bye." I wanted to object but all I could manage was a soft 'bye'.

I put the phone back on the receiver and sighed. Alone again. I tried to hold back the tears that stung my eyes, but one slipped out. I quickly wiped it away and went upstairs. I headed to the bathroom with my Ipod docking station under my arm. I turned on the music and started to draw a bath.

The water was warm and camouflaged the salty tears. The song played loudly, drowning out my thoughts. I sat there for a good hour, finally getting out when my fingers were wrinkly.

The night was long. I watched tv till nearly 1am before drifting to sleep on the couch. When I woke up I glanced at the clock on the dvd player. It was 5am. I was dead tired, but I felt so alone. I could feel the huge hole in my heart was growing each moment. I brought my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. My face was wet with tears and my eyes were scratchy. I got up off the couch and found my way upstairs to the bedroom. I curled up on the bed and inhaled Rob's scent. He smelt of Hollister cologne, vanilla and musk. I wrapped the soft sheets around me and fell asleep again.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke to the sun streaming in through the window. I reluctantly got out of bed, knowing it was going to be just has horrible as yesterday. I laid there for awhile, thinking about what do that day. When I actually got out of bed, it was almost 9:00. I yawned loudly and went down to make breakfast.

I dug through the kitchen, settling on a bowl of cereal. I pulled out the box, but paused when I saw the bright pink piece of paper. I ripped the post-it off and read it carefully.

_Claire,_

_ I can only imagine how hard this is going to be for us. I'll _

_ call soon. I love you with all my heart, which I have left with you._

_ I want you to go out and have fun! I miss you._

_ Rob_

I sighed and put the note with the rest. I ate the cereal slowly, savoring each bite. When I finished, I put the bowl in the sink and went upstairs to change. I threw on a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going back downstairs. When I got back downstairs, there was a new message.

"Hey Claire, It's your dad. Wanted to know how you are doing. Call me back." I bit the inside of my cheek and called my dad. It rang 4 times before going to answering machine. Figures, he's not home.

I sat in the loft by myself for a few moments before decided to head over my dad's house. I made my way down to the parking garage and got in my car. There on the steering wheel was a bright pink post-it.

_ Claire,_

_ I'm still jealous of your car, but I'm glad your getting out of _

_ the loft. Tell your dad I say hello! I love you._

_ Rob_

I smiled and stuck the post it on the back of the passenger seat. The car purred to life and I slowly maneuvered my way out.

The sky was bright blue, barely a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful day, which brightened my mood a little. I pulled into my dad's neighborhood and drove up to his house. I parked my car in the driveway and walked up the sidewalk to the front door. I twisted the doorknob, but it didn't open. It was locked. I sighed and dug out the key hidden under the doormat.

The air conditioner must have been on all morning, because the house was icy cold. I climbed the stairs to my room, which looked exactly the same. I knew that I left a few things here, including a sweatshirt. I burrowed through the drawers and pulled out the light blue sweatshirt.

I curled up on the couch and flipped on the tv. There wasn't much on, but I settled on an old movie. I wasn't paying much attention to it, my mind was wondering to Rob. I didn't even notice the tv turn off.

"Claire?" I snapped out of my trance when my name was called. My dad was standing in front of the tv, a puzzled expression worn on his face. I sat up and smiled weakly.

"It's really lonely in that loft." I tried to laugh it off, but it came across as forced. My dad sat down next to me and sighed.

"I can understand. It's pretty lonely around here too." He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "So, have you heard from Rob yet?" His tone was hesitant, as if he thought I might start crying at any second.

"He called me yesterday. He's really excited." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I really miss him."My dad stroked my hair and we sat quietly for a moment.

"I think there is a surprise for you on the dinning room table." I sat up and looked at him. He just smiled and pointed down the hall. I got up slowly and walked to the dinning room.

When I reached the dinning room, I say there was a piece of paper on the table. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a plane ticket. To Ireland. I dropped it and sat down at the table. I could feel the tears returning to my eyes. I tried to hold back the tears of joy, but I couldn't. Water came streaming down my face and I went back to the living room. My dad was sitting there on the couch, beaming. I sat down next to him and buried my face in his chest. He laughed when I looked up at him.

"I'm- I'm going to Ireland." I felt my cheeks burn with excitement. I could hardly see through my tears. My dad just smiled.

"Tomorrow."

"What?" I sat up and looked into the sea blue eyes that he passed on to me.

"You're leaving to Ireland tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

I stood in line to board my plane to New York where I caught my plane to Dublin. I gnawing on my fingernail to keep calm. I had called Rob the second I had gotten home yesterday and told him i was coming to visit. He couldn't have been more excited. I snapped back and handed my ticket to the stewardess.

I took my first class seat and looked around. The cabin was slowly filling with people. I returned to my nail biting and tried to contain my excitement. I dug into my carry-on and pulled out my book. I flipped to my page and began reading.

"Excuse me." I looked up from my book right into James McAvoy's face. I felt like my heart might leap out of my chest. "I think I have the seat next you. 4A?" I nodded and let him slide into the chair next to me. He smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm James." I blanked for a moment.

"Oh, I'm Claire." I shook his hand and smiled. "So, where you heading?" I folded down my page and stuck my book back in my bag.

"Dublin." His Irish accent floated softly through the air. I laughed to myself. "Where are you going?"

"Same. I'm going to visit my boyfriend, he's shooting a movie there." I felt the excitement flood back. James' forehead creased with puzzlement.

"Who's your boyfriend? I might know him." James ran his hand along his face, rubbing his five-o-clock shadow.

"Robert Pattinson. He hasn't been in any huge movies, mostly smaller films." I bit my lip as James nodded.

"Well, I would love to meet him someday." James smiled and than turned to look out the window.

I feel asleep pretty soon after, my mind wandering to Rob waiting for me at the airport. He would be standing there with a dozen roses, his perfect lips curled up in a perfect smile and his stormy eyes sparkling as he pulled me to his chest. I could feel the butterflies already in my stomach as I woke from my perfect dream. I glanced out the window, we were getting ready to land. My stomach twisted as we went in for landing. I bit my lip to draw attention away from sickness forming in my stomach and the quickened beat of my heart pounding against my ribcage. I sat perfectly still as the plane landed and taxied to our gate.

I pulled my suitcase behind me as I walked down the hallway to the gate. I could see a group of people standing at the gate, waiting to pick up their loved ones. I took a deep breath and walked into the mass. Before I could move 2 feet, I was swept up into a hug. I dropped my suitcase and wrapped my arms around Rob's muscled torso. He set me back on the ground and picked up my suitcase in one hand and pulled me to him with his other. He led me to the parking lot before he spoke.

"I missed you so much, how are you?" he popped the trunk of the shiny silver BMW and tossed my bags in. I sank into the leather passenger seat and sighed.

"I missed you so much too, and I'm extremely tired. I'm so jet lagged." I rested my head on the headrest, listening to the radio as I sank into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was buried in down blankets in a hotel suite. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4:58am. I rolled over and went to the bathroom to freshen up. The reflection in the mirror was hideous, my hair was messed up, my eyes were red from exhaustion and my make-up was smeared. I washed my face and brushed my hair, before pulling my hair back into a ponytail. When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed Rob curled up on the couch in the living space. I pulled one of the blankets off the bed and covered Rob with it before kissing his lightly on the forehead.

I was wide awake at that point, so I went into the small kitchen made some breakfast. I ended up with toast and a cappuccino. I took my food out onto the terrace outlooking the Dublin. The sky was still dark, but the sun was beginning to peek out from behind the distant hills.

By 5:30, the sky was a soft misty pink. I watched as the city slowly came to life, the streets gradually filling with cars and pedestrians.

"Hey, honey." Rob appeared at the door, his hair flying in every direction, a cup of coffee in his hand. He kissed the top of my head and took a spot next to me. "How'd you sleep?" he set his cup down and rubbed away the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Great, but I'm a little jet lagged." I finished my second cup of coffee and yawned. "So, do you have to work today?" Rob winced and sighed.

"Yeah, I have to leave in about an hour, but you can stop by for lunch if you like. The caterer is _amazing_." He smiled and got up. "I have to go get ready for the day." He pecked me on the cheek and got up to take a shower.


	15. Chapter 15

I spent most of the morning unpacking and than I checked my email. I had a bunch of messages from my Mom and one from my dad. Most of the ones from my mom were the same, wondering why I haven't called, wanting to know what's knew with me and threating to call if I didn't call soon. I rolled my eyes and deleted them before opening my dad' email.

Hey Claire,

How's Robert? Hope everything is good and hope you have a good time. Make sure to go site seeing, Ireland is beautiful. I have some auditions for you that I think you might be interested in when you get back. Have fun, I miss you already!

Dad

I smiled and closed the page before picking up the phone to call my anxious mother. I missed her a lot and wanted to keep her updated, but I was just so busy that I forgot to call her every week like I promised. I dialed her number and the phone rang twice before my mother picked up.

"Hello?" My mother sounded tired and than I realized it was 6 hours earlier there.

"Hi, Mom. How are you doing?" I bit my lip, not knowing how to tell her that I was in Ireland and not LA like she thought.

"Claire? I'm so glad you called. I'm great, how are you?" He tired voice was now excited and lively.

"I'm great, I've been spending a lot of time with Rob. Actually, I'm in... Ireland." I was hesitant, but I let it out.

"What? You're in Ireland?" My mom sounded nervous. "Is your dad with you?" I bit my lip and sighed.

"No." I spoke softly, hoping that my mom wouldn't notice.

"WHAT! Claire Elizabeth... you get on the next flight to Chicago and you will never-"

"Mom, I'm 21! I can make my own decisions. I like it here and I'll come home when I want. I have to go. Bye." I hung up, the acid from my words leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I felt bad, I'd never fought with my mom, but I was an adult and I could do what I like.

At about 11, I caught a cab to the set, still disgruntled by the conversation with my mom. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had let her down, but I was doing what she wanted me to do. I shook off the feeling and watched the beautiful city fly by.

When I got to the set, they were in the middle of filming a scene. I quietly tiptoed to stand behind the camera and watched as Rob finished up the scene. He was playing the second son of a rich family, but betrays them by refusing to marry the girl they set him up with and eloping with the poorest girl in town. It was a classic story, but it was intertwined with comedy and mystery. Rob was psyched to play the part and I was just as excited. The scene they were working on was a romantic scene and as Rob leaned into to kiss the actress, my stomach flipped. Was I jealous? Yeah, I was. How sad was that? I rolled my eyes and the director called cut. I caught Rob's eye and he smiled. He walked over to kiss me. I blushed slightly and took his right hand. He smiled down at me and we sat down at a picnic table set up for lunch.

"What do you think of the movie?" He sat across from me and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up into it's normal bed head. I laughed and smoothed it down slightly, just for my benefit. I hated it when he did his hair like that.

"I like it a lot. It's very... romantic." I dropped my gaze to the table. I heard Rob's soft chuckle and I looked up through my lashes.

"You're jealous?" He smirked and reached his hand across to lift my head up to look him in the eyes. "You know that every second I'm thinking of you." He leaned across the table and pecked me on the lips. "Remember that."

We got our food and talked till Rob had to return to set. I stayed and watched, each time the actress even got close to Rob, my stomach flipped and I reminded myself on what Rob had told me at lunch.

When Rob was finished for the day, we went out for a bite to eat at a small Irish pub. We talked about the movie a lot. I had never seen Rob so excited. We finished up our food and walked back to the hotel and watched tv.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch. When I woke up, Rob was sprawled across the bed, the blankets all on the floor. I rubbed my eyes and got up off the couch. I put the blanket back on Rob, who rolled over and smiled up at me.

"Your hair looks lovely." I smoothed his hair down as he sat up and laughed. "Though, it's certainly an improvement of what it looks like on a daily bases." I laughed and kissed his forehead lightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, you look quite "lovely" yourself." He laughed quietly in my ear and pecked my cheek. "Now, as much as I love you company, I really have to get some sleep." He unwrapped his arms and got up off the bed. "I'll let you have the bed." He smiled and started on his way to the couch, but I grabbed his arm.

"You can have the bed, really. I'm fine with sleep on the couch." I got up and smiled.

"No, really, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are we going to bicker over this all night?" I looked up into his stormy ocean eyes and saw the laughter.

"Well, I have a compromise." Rob smiled down at me, though he looked slightly uneasy.

"What?"

"Well...we have been dating for a while. It's quite a large bed, there's enough room for two." Rob's smiled lessened, but sparkled in his eyes none the less. I felt unsure, but I couldn't think of anything I would rather do.

"That's fine with me." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, his hot breath washing over my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist again, falling back onto the bed. I felt the excitement run through my body as Rob's hands ran along my back. His lips moved to my neck, the warmth burning in my heart. I let out a soft moan as his hand ran up the back of my shirt.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun shone bright through the open window. My head rested on Rob's bare chest, the heat radiating off of both of us. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, careful not to wake Rob. It was almost 10'o clock. Rob was going to be late.

"Rob, honey, get up, your going to be late." I pulled the sheet up around my body as Rob rolled over, glanced at the clock and jumping up. He threw on the jeans he wore the day before and a dirty tee. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I really got to go. I'll see you later tonight. I promise we'll do something special." He blew me a kiss and was out the door before I could even muster up the energy to get out of bed.

Finally, after fighting myself for about an hour, I rolled out of bed and took at shower. The water was a little to hot, but I barely noticed. I was in a world of happiness. Nothing was going to ruin this day. Everything seemed to be going my way, as if the universe was finally catching up with me for all the years of crap I had to suffer through to get to this point. But here I was, and nothing could bring me down.

I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a Van Morrison tshirt and a warm hoodie before running downstairs to get some coffee. I found a Starbucks about a block away, so I hurried inside and ordered a Chai and a lemon poppyseed muffin.

I sat down in one of the four big armchairs they had clustered together and picked up a magazine sitting on the table. I flipped through the pages, not really that interested till I stopped on a full page picture of Rob. I stopped and began to read the article.

_ Robert Pattinson is working his way up the food chain. After films of being the teen _

_ heartthrob, Rob's working in the big leagues. He's currently working on For Love or  
Money?, in Dublin with stars such as Oscar Winner Cate Blanchett. We caught up with_

_ this 22-year old Brit on the set of his new movie;_

_**So,what's it like working with such big stars?**_

___It's great. I've learned so much from them already and they are all just the nicest people. It's really odd, cause when I got to set this morning I was so starstruck, but everyone was so excited to work with me. I was like "Are you sure? I'm kind of a nobody."_

_**Nobody? I think I have the millions of girl on my side when i say, you are definitely somebody. But, are you ready to step into the spotlight for-**_

__ My phone vibrated I'm my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled.

"Hey Hon." I dropped the magazine back on the table and took a sip from my tea.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I could practically hear Rob's smile on the other end of the line.

"Just reading about you." I laughed.

"Is that a good thing? What does it say?" Rob's soft husky laugh filled my ear.

"Not much, just how famous you are now and how you're _such _a heartthrob. I already knew this, so it not a big deal. How are you?" I scooped up my cup and walked out into the windy streets.

"Just thinking about you. I'm pretty much finished for the day and was wondering if I could spend time with my beautiful girlfriend." Rob's hearty laugh echoed through the receiver.

"Well, I don't know. I'm really busy thinking about the sweetest guy I know." I laughed as I rounded the corner, heading back to the hotel.

We met up at the hotel. Rob was vague about where we were going, he just dragged me to the sleek Mercedes he rented.

We drove for what seemed like forever. I believe it was about 7 hours. We drove through several towns, getting closer to our final destination. I could see the lights in the distance as we got closer. Rob was driving home. Home to London.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rob? Why are we going to London?" I stared at him suspiciously out of the corner of my eye. Rob was silent and kept driving.

Finally, we pulled up in front of a quaint little house. Rob looked cautiously up at the large front window, wincing when a tall blond popped into view. He climbed out of the car as the blond ran outside.

"Claudia!" The blond pulled Rob into a tight hug. Rob rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Lizzy, how many time do I have to ask you? Don't call me Claudia!" Rob looked over at me, his eyes pleading for help. Lizzy stepped back and smiled.

"But you'll always be Claudia to me and Victoria." She laughed and looked at me. She rose and eyebrow and turned to look at Rob again.

"Lizzy, this is Claire. Claire, this is my older sister, Lizzy." He stuck his hands deep into his pockets and dropped his gaze. Lizzy smiled at me and stuck out a hand.

"It's great to have a face to put with the name. You're the only thing Robbie talks about anymore." I shook her hand. "Now, let's go inside, it's suppose to rain." Rob laughed.

"That's London for you. It's good to be home." He took my hand and led me inside.

The interior of the house was burgundy and green, it had an antique feel. Rob followed Lizzy into the kitchen, I followed after like a lost puppy.

"Liz, is Victoria here?" Rob dug into Lizzy's fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He offered on to me, but I declined.

"She's still working, but she'll be here after work. Oh, and Mum caught drift that you were heading home and she's dragging Dad over here in a little bit." Lizzy laughed as she stuck a pan of lasagna in the oven. "I would suggest washing your hair, you know Mum. '_You'll get a scalp disease!'_ " Lizzy mimicked her mom and laughed. "How long has it been since you _actually _washed your hair? A year?" Lizzy hurried back into the living room, Rob following reluctantly after.

"It's only been a few months, but what's the point? It only gets dirty again." Rob stuck out his tongue at his sister. Lizzy paused in the middle of straightening a pillow and turned to look at me.

"How do you deal with him?" Lizzy shook her head and stared at Rob. I shrugged.

"I just do. And I hate to make you look worse, Rob, but he wears the same clothes for like a week straight." I laughed as Lizzy's jaw dropped.

"Rob! How do you even get a girl? You sound disgusting!" Lizzy faked a gag and hurried back into the kitchen. Rob sighed.

"So, you're taking her side now?" He glared down at me, a smile spread across his face. I bit the inside of my cheek and giggled.

"No, I'm just..." I trailed off and dropped my gaze. "Have I told you how cute you look today?" I tried to make it better. Rob smiled.

"Nice save. Really, nice save." He kissed the top of my head and hurried into the kitchen after Lizzy. I sat down on the couch and smiled. I liked it here. It felt like...Home.

As is on cue, the doorbell rang at the exact moment the timer on the oven went off. Rob rushed to the door, while Lizzy pulled the lasagna out of the oven. Before Rob could even see who was at the door, he was pulled into a hug by him mother.

"Robbie, you're home!" She pulled away and smiled. She was reasonably tall, with long blond hair. Rob smiled down.

"Hi Mum." He looked over at me quickly. His dad stepped in behind him, both fairly tan, compared to Rob, who was fairly pale. Rob's mom looked over and me and hurried over.

"You must be Claire! It's so nice to meet you." She hugged me too. I smiled at Rob who was laughing to himself.

"It's lovely meet you too." Lizzy came to my rescue as she scurried into the living room.

"Hey Mum!" She smiled and gave her mom a quick hug. "Victoria should be here soon, we'll eat when she gets here."

We all sat in the living room, Rob's mom talking mostly. She was going on and on about her "little Robbie" and how he was when he was little. Rob's face was bright red the entire time. I laughed each time he tried to stop his mother, but she just kept talking as if he never spoke up. I took Rob's hand.

"Don't worry, these stories won't leave this house. I promise." I whispered under my breath as Rob buried his face in his other hand. Rob smiled.

"Thanks."


	18. Chapter 18

After Rob's mom finished a story about how 'Robbie's' sisters were so mean to him, there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil," Rob laughed under his breath. Lizzy leaped off the couch and opened the door.

"Hey Victoria!" Lizzy gave her sister a quick hug while Rob hid his face with his hand, laughing.

"And she will come." Rob finished under his breath. I laughed and took a hold of Rob's hand again.

"Claudia!" Victoria hung her long black trench over the railing to the stairs and hurried over to give Rob a hug. "God, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Rob stood awkwardly his messy hair falling over his eyes.

"I'm fine, busy, tired. The usual." He shrugged sheepishly and laughed. "How are you?" Victoria took a seat next to her sister on the couch.

"Same, work is keeping me busy." She brushed her long brunette hair out of her face and took a deep breath. "So, what are you working on now? Anything big?" Rob shrugged and nodded slowly.

"I'm working up in Ireland, it's no big deal." Rob was always so modest. I rolled my eyes.

"It's hardly nothing. He's working with Cate Blanchett." I hadn't said too much through the night, but I spoke up now. "I've never seen him so excited." I laughed as Rob's face got red for the millionth time that night.

"Really?" Both Lizzy and Victoria spoke up, their eyes wide with surprise. Rob nodded shyly and laughed.

"Can we eat now? I didn't drive 7 hours to get embarrassed. And Lizzy, you know how much I love your cooking?" Rob leaped off the couch and headed towards the dining room. Lizzy got up, laughing.

"You hate my cooking! You always complain about it." Lizzy carried the lasagna, a bowl of salad and a bottle of wine. Rob chuckled under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Rob opened the bottle of wine and poured out 6 glasses, avoided Lizzy's eye contact. I laughed and sat down next to Rob at the table and we all started eating.

The food was delicious, the wine was amazing and the conversations were entertaining. Lizzy talked a lot about her music, mostly about her band Aurora. Victoria talked on and on about her job in advertisement, which wasn't quite as interesting, but entertaining none the less.

After dinner, we all sat around the table talking, They were beginning to ask me tons of questions.

"So, where are you from?" Lizzy was sipping slowly on a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"I was born in Los Angeles, but my mom moved the two of us out to Chicago when I was really little. I moved back to L.A after I graduated high school to live with my dad." I took a sip of my coffee as Victoria began to ask questions.

"How'd you meet Rob? I mean, he doesn't exactly go out much." Rob glared at his eldest sister over his cup of coffee. I laughed softly.

"My dad was producing his last movie and the lead actress dropped out at the last second. I volunteered to help out." I set my cup back down on the table. Rob was keeping his head down to avoid his sister's endless insults. I took his warm hand under the table and he smiled. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was getting later. "Rob, don't you have to work in the morning?" I tried to calculate what time we would get home of we left now. It would be close to 4am.

"Don't worry, they said I could take the day off. They got most of my scenes done, their working on getting the rest done, so they don't need me tomorrow." He finally looked up after avoiding Lizzy's eyes all night. "Do you think we could stay here? It is kinda late." Rob gave me a sly look out of the corner of his eye. Lizzy rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You know how much I hate it when you do that! You come over saying you're just coming for dinner and you end up staying the night!" Lizzy huffed again. Rob's mom glanced at Lizzy.

"Elizabeth, you're brother needs a place to stay. The least you could do is be nice about it." Lizzy looked like she had been slapped in the face, but didn't say anymore. Rob snickered under his breath and glanced at me.

"You gotta love my mum." he whispered under his breath. I nodded and finished the last of my coffee, the soft titter of rain falling steady on the windows.

After dinner, Rob's parent went home and Victoria soon after. Lizzy was huffy for most of the night, but she went to bed not long after, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Rob, do you always torment your sister so? I mean, I'm an only child, so maybe I just don't understand." I yawned loudly, still kinda jet lagged. I rested my head on Rob's knee as he stroked my hair.

"They're used to it. Lizzy doesn't actually mind, she puts up a fuss to make it look like she doesn't like it." I closed my eyes and listened to Rob softly hum an unfamiliar tune.

I must have drifted into unconsciousness, because when i opened my eyes again, the sun was shining into the living room and I was wrapped up in a blue quilt. I sat up and looked at the clock in the dining room, it was a little after nine'o clock. I wrapped the warm blanket around me and followed the sound of soft talking to the kitchen.

Lizzy and Rob were munching on cereal, talking quietly. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Rob looked up and smiled, his wet hair stuck to this forehead. I laughed.

"You showered?" I laughed as I sat down next to him and ruffled his hair. He laughed and smoothed it down.

"Lizzy shoved me in the shower and turned the water on." He dropped his gaze, looking at Lizzy, who was laughing behind her hand.

"Did you accidentally put shampoo and conditioner in your hair too?" Lizzy finally broke down and laughed hysterically.

"You smell good, you should shower more." I smelled his hair and kissed his forehead. Lizzy giggled. I sat back down, hiding my embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute. Rob's luck to find someone as sweet as you." Lizzy smiled and looked away. "We were a little worried he'd never find someone. I don't know if you know, but he used to be a bit of a loser." Lizzy couldn't resist the insult. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Used to be? He still is. But that's what I love most about him." I smiled at Rob's jaw dropped. I took two fingers and pushed his mouth closed. "Don't feel bad." I kissed the tip of his nose and poured myself a cup of coffee. Rob smiled.

"I love you too." he said sarcastically. I ruffled his hair again and smiled.

"Ditto."


	19. Chapter 19

After breakfast, Rob dragged me all over the city, showing landmarks of his childhood. After going past the Parliament building for the 5th time, I stopped and pulled Rob back.

"Rob, as much fun as this is... I'm kinda tired." I smiled up at him. He beamed right back and pulled his hat over his mess of hair.

"Sorry, I haven't been home in a long time. I'm kind of excited." He looked around and rubbed his chin. "Well, what do you _want_ to do?" I looked around, trying to figure out what _did _want to do.

"Do you know any good pubs?" I saw the sparkle in Rob's eyes over the edge of his Ray-Ban Wayfarers.

"I know the perfect spot." He took my hand and pulled me down the street. After a quick trip, we pulled up in front of the Lockside Lounge. It was a small little place hidden away from everything else. I smiled as Rob strolled in, still hiding behind his sunglasses and hat. The bartender looked up and smiled.

"Well, bloody hell, is that you , Rob?" Rob pulled off his hat and sat down at the bar. "It is you. I haven't seen you in ages." Rob laughed.

"Jim, it's only been a year and a half since I last played a gig here. I'll have two house beers." I sat down next to Rob.

"You used to play gigs here?" I tapped my fingers on the bar and looked around. It was a small, dim-lit place, just the kinda place Rob would hang out at.

"A friend of mine used to work here, so he got me gigs here. It was only to help pay my rent while I looked for a job, but sadly it didn't hold up as well as I thought it would." He ruffled his hair.

"Two beers." Jim slid two beers down the bar. Rob caught both and handed me one.

"This is one of the best beers in London." He took a swig. Jim settled across form the two of us, there was no one else in the entire bar.

"So, Robbie, what've you been up to?" He assessed Rob then glanced at me. Rob laughed and drew circles on the bar with the condensation on the bottle.

"Been living across the Pond, but came back here to shoot a movie." Jim nodded, still glancing at me. I looked at Rob out of the corner of my eyes, waiting for him to say something about me. Not getting the hint, Jim spoke up.

"Where'd you pick up this one?" he nodded towards me. I laughed. Rob chuckled too.

"I got this one back in LA, she doesn't seem to want to leave me alone." Rob smiled as I smiled shyly. "No, she's a great. My sister's approve of her." He tried to sound nonchalant, but the smile on his face led to a low snicker.

"Oh, she must be good. You sister's don't even approve of _you._" Jim wiped the counter, trying to avoid Rob's glare.

After a round of beers and a lot of chatting, Rob and I headed back to Lizzy's. She was gone for the day, but Rob had a key.

"We should probably go soon, I have to work in the morning." Rob leaned against the counter, his still moist hair falling over his eyes. I nodded and grabbed my coat off the table while Rob grabbed a few drinks from the fridge.

"Are you sure Lizzy won't mind if you still her food?" I laughed as Rob walked out the door, his arms filled with boxes of crackers and soda. He rolled his eyes.

"She'll get over it."

When we got back to Dublin, Rob fell asleep on the couch. I curled up next to him, careful not to wake him. The warmth of his body was comforting, the sweet smell of lavender soap lulling me to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I was curled up on the bed, the curtains pulled tightly closed. I groggily got out of bed to find a cup of chai and a note on the coffee table.

Good Morning,

Had to go to work, didn't want to wake you. Here's your morning

chai. Have fun today, I should be home pretty late tonight.

Love, Rob

I smiled and sipped my tea slowly. I thought I'd spend the day here, cozy in the hotel room. I wasn't quiet feeling the greatest. After watching Monty Python for the 3rd time, I got up and got dressed out of my pajamas. I settled for a pair of sweats and a t shirt, not much of a change, but, again, I wasn't feeling good. Maybe it was the fact I was going home the next day, or maybe it was the dinner I had last night. I couldn't tell, but I was slightly nauseous.

When Rob got home, I had fallen asleep on the couch. The sound of the door slamming woke me. Ron looked worried.

"Did I wake you? Sorry. Go back to bed." He kissed my forehead lightly and went to take a shower.

The next morning was excruciating. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here forever, but Rob wouldn't have me miss my flight. He got the day off so he could take me to the airport, after taking me out for lunch.

I packed slowly, hoping I would miss my flight. It didn't work, I was packed and still had 2 hours before I needed to be to the airport. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and sighed.

"Why do I have to go home so early? I've only been here for a few days." I clung to Rob, who was sitting on the couch, watching me huff and puff about leaving.

"Because, I'm going to be really busy and your dad's birthday is tomorrow." he kissed my forehead and smiled. "I'll call you everyday, I promise. Okay?" I nodded into his shirt.

* * *

Reviews are loved and appreciated :)


	20. Chapter 20

When I got back to LA, my dad was there to drive me back to my apartment. He asked me all about Ireland and Rob. I filled him in about the movie and Rob's family while he told me about his latest movie.

I was glad to be home, especially since I still wasn't feeling the greatest. I looked at the clock, it was really late. I curled up in bed and fell asleep before I could get into my pajamas.

The rest of the month was pretty lonely, I hadn't made a ton of friends in the 8 months I had been here and I sill felt a little off. Rob called everyday, which was the high point of my day. I talked to my dad a lot too. But, about a month and half after I got back from Ireland, I began to feel worse. I called the doctor and made an appointment for the next day.

I drove to the doctor, still feel nauseous and now had a headache. I waited in the waiting room, the clock ticking loudly. I was glad when the nurse finally came.

I walked out of the doctor, my heart racing, questions running through my head. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks as I drove to Walgreen's to drop off my prescription. How was I going to tell Rob? How would he react? How would my dad react?

When I got home, there was a message from Rob. My heart skipped a beat as I heard him speak. I just couldn't talk to him right now. I needed to talk to someone, just not him. I remembered that Lizzy said I could call her anytime. I grabbed the phone and called up Lizzy. Luckily, she was home.

"Hello?" He voice was so relieving I started crying again.

"Hi Lizzy, it's Claire." I tried hard to hide my soft sobs, but Lizzy heard them.

"Claire, what happened? It isn't Rob, is it?" I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and whimpered.

"No, it's not Rob. Lizzy, can you promise not tell anybody?" I wrapped a blanket around me and curled up on the couch.

"Yes, whatever you want. What's wrong?" Lizzy sounded terrified. I sniffled and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Lizzy, I-" I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Lizzy's comforting voice faltered.

"Positive." My voice was a whisper as I tried to calm myself. "And, no, Rob doesn't know. I don't know how to tell him. I feel like this isn't exactly something you say over the phone, but he's in Ireland, working." I sniffled, wrapping the blanket tightly around me.

"Claire, you have to tell him." Lizzy's voice suddenly sounded oddly lighter. I bit myh lip hard and took a deep breath.

"What if- if-" I broke off, sobbing again as I remembered the thought I had worked hard to forget. "What if he l-leaves?" I closed my eyes tight as hot tears slid down my face. Lizzy sighed.

"Claire, I can promise you, he won't. I know my brother, he's never do that. Plus, if he did, I'd hunt him down and kill him myself." Lizzy laughed, but it sounded forced. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Lizzy. I'll call him after this. Alright, Bye." I hung up, staring at the phone. I had to do this, tears still hot on my face. He has to know. I took a deep breath and called his cell. It rang twice before I hung up. I couldn't do this, I was scared of what might happen. I repeated what Lizzy said several time before calling him again. I let it ring this time, but my stomach was twisted into knots, not helping my already nauseousness. I let out a sigh of relief when I got his voicemail.

"Hey, it's Claire. I have something I need to tell you. Alright, call me back. Love you." I hung up and dropped my head back on the couch. I was going to have to face this head on, and sadly, pretty much alone.

I fell asleep quickly, waking to the sound of the phone ringing. I bolted up, but a wave of nausea washed over me. I stumbled over to the phone.

"Hello?" My voice was weak and scratchy.

"Honey, you sound awful. What wrong?" Rob's sweet voice sent my heart into a tizzy. I took a few deep breaths. "Are you sick?"

"Kinda. It's a little more than that. I-" I broke off, the muscles in my throat tightening., I knew what was next. I ran to the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and threw up. I swallowed the sour taste in my mouth and wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my old sweatshirt. I looked at the phone on the floor next to me, Rob's worried voice soft, but audible. I scooped it back up.

"What's wrong? Is it serious?' Rob's voice sounded truly worried. "If you want, I'll leave right this second and come home." My heart jumped at the opportunity, but I bit my lip. I knew this was a big break for Rob, he deserved to be there.

"No, you stay there. I just wanted to tell you that-" I swallowed and took a deep staggered breath. "Rob, I'm-" I couldn't get the word to come out of my mouth.

"Claire, just say it." Rob was getting anxious. I decided to take a different route, have Rob figure it out.

"Rob, how do you feel about kids?" I croaked as I glanced at myself I the mirror. I looked like crap, my face pale, circles around my eyes, hair flying this way and that.

"I don't know, their okay. Why?" Rob spoke slowly, searching for a meaning in the words. It was silent for a moment. Suddenly, Rob knew. "Claire? Are you-are you what I think you are?" It seemed he didn't want to say it either. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." I whispered into the receiver, my knees shaking under me. I sat down on the cool bathroom floor and listened to Rob's soft breathing on the other end.

"Oh." He sighed. "Claire, I'm coming home. I don't care if this is career suicide, you need me right now. I love you more than anything and I can't wait to see you again." I opened my mouth to object, but no noise came out. I couldn't object to something I truly wanted. "I'm getting on the next plane to LA. Alright, hold tight. I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye." Rob hung up before I could say anymore. I sighed in relief, but I was still nervous about what was to come. This was going to be a long several months.


End file.
